Once Upon a Time
by PyroChi
Summary: What if you found a book that knew more about you then you did? What if it knew your past, present and future? Would you read it? Would you believe it? Mild Language, IxK MxS, ect.
1. Chapter 1

_**PyroChi here! Okay some of you might have seen this story once before but it was really messed up and needed some serious editing! Plus it went way to fast and other stuff so don't get mad! First chappie isn't total interesting but it did get a good makeover and feel for the story started. So those of you who think you know what's going to happen in this first couple chapters are poorly mistaken ; ). Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you think there is any possible way I have that much money?**_

**The Book**

Chapter: One

The day was so normal what would happen later shook everyone to there very core. It was a warm spring day, and the Inuyasha gang was headed towards a hint of a jewel shard. They had headed up, high, into a more secluded mountain pass. Everyone was a little on edge due to lack of sleep and a rather pushy hanyou.

" Kagome if we stop for another one of your "picnics well" Naraku will beat us to that jewel shard! We have to keep moving!" Inuyasha was fed up with having to stop all the time they were getting slower by the hour! " Damn why do humans have to be so weak!"

" Inuyasha sit boy! You can be so insensitive sometimes! Besides I know you like picnics so loosen up a little and relax, its got to be around here somewhere!" Kagome sighed with exhaustion. She set her heavy backpack down on top of a grassy hill, at the edge of the mountains. They had been searching for hours to find the way out of the dense forest that lay at the bottom of a very steep mountain. Kagome knew after they stopped there's no way they would start again, so start a fire.

" Besides were having ramen, your favorite." All Kagome got in return was a loud grumble and some incoherent mumbling.

" Really, Inuyasha, we should all take Kagome advice and loosen up a -AH NO Sango !" Miroku was interrupted just as his hand found its way to a certain person's behind. A heavy slapping noise was followed along with an extensive beating from Sango. Not that he didn't think it was worth a good grope on her ass...

" PERVERT, LETCHOR, CREEP, DONT YOU EVER TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN! I SWEAR IF YOU-"

" Now my dear Sango that will be quiet enough." Miroku cut Sango off grabbing her arms sitting down and bringing her into his lap.

" I... uhh... what...are... you... doing?" It had only been a couple of second but Sango's face had turned twenty shades of red.

Miroku then whispers not so quietly over to Shippo, " See what you have to do is catch them off guard and th-"

" Oh, you stupid jerk!" and with that Sango bashed him over the head with her fist, hitting him right in the temple.

Then Sango immediately freed herself from the monks, obviously, delusional grasp.

" Miroku, please don't teach Shippo bad things like that!" Kagome yelled from over her shoulder.

Miroku hit the ground with a rather hard thud and as he tried to get his focus back he noticed a little girl peeking around the tree Kagome had just laid their blanket under. Inuyasha, who had since taken up a stubborn pouting stance, had noticed it to. He was getting rather annoyed, but as not to frighten the girl Miroku spoke before Inuyasha had gotten the chance.

" Why hello there little girl, is something the matter?" The little girl was surprised he had noticed her and quickly jumped behind the tree.

" Don't be afraid we wont harm you. What's your name?"

" Miroku are you okay I think you might be loosing it." Kagome looked quizzically at Miroku who seemed to be talking to a tree. He then promptly sat up and straightened himself out.

" No idiot! There's some little human girl behind that tree that's been staring at you for the past fifteen minutes. Pay more attention!"

" Don't call me stupid you jerk!"

" I wouldn't call you stupid if it weren't true wench!"

" DONT CALL ME WENCH! YOU JERK!"

"Fine then...wench!"

"Rrrghh...Inuyasha" Kagome said in a most sickingly fake sweet voice.

"NO,KAGOME DONT!

" SIT BOY!" The little girl who had temporarily been forgotten came rushing out from behind the tree and ran straight to Kagome. Bowing lowly she started mumbling like crazy.

" I'm very sorry Lady Miko I don't mean to intrude on your picnic, but I had to meet you!" The girl was bowing like crazy and it was driving Kagome insane!

" Okay, okay you can stop that now! And you don't have to use formalities you can call me Kagome."

" Really she isn't a lady at al-." 

"Sit Boy."

The girl looked up in an astonished awe and wide eyes.

" You mean your name's Kagome? And I can call you that! _Really_? Thank you Lady Mi- I mean Kagome!"

" Why on earth are you thanking me?"

" Really she doesn't deserve any thanks." Then he quickly shut up, realizing, Kagome was giving him the sit you again death glare.

The litt girl took in a sharp breath and whispered softly " What shall I call you Lord Hanyou?"

" Anything but that." replied a dirty faced grumpy Inu.

" You can call him Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

" I cant believe you guys actually exist-I mean I always knew you did but I never thought I would actually meet you! Lady Sango, Monk Miroku, adorable Shippo, and the fiercely, adorable Kirara! No one believed me when I said you were real but now they have to! And Lady Kagome you used the sit on Lord Inuyasha like in the story so that just proves it more! Oh you have to come with me and tell the others! Please? Please!" She was taking so fast that no one could understand her.

Shippo managed to shake himself out of the girl's drowning trance." Woh, woh hold on a second what book and what other people? What do mean real? Your acting rather strange. Please, if you could talk slower it might be easier to understand you."

The girl stared at Shippo a little taken back." Hmp! I expected that much from you Shippo! Well here then take this copy of the book! I have another copy at home anyway. My Mom says I shouldn't be reading it because its not meant for littler kids like me, but I love it so much!" With that she pulled out a book from behind her back. It was a maroonish cover that was worn around the edges from being read and maybe dropped in a puddle...But the thing that stood out most was the title. Written in gold letters on the front. It read The Miko and The Hanyou. (A/N: SOMONE PLEASE TELL ME IF IM SPELLING THIS RIGHT! ITS DRIVING ME NSANE!) The book didn't seem to have the authors name on the front so Kagome took the book and opened it up. Her eyes grew wide.

" Well I really should be starting home, its getting late and my Mom might get worried. Please promise you all will come to the village with me?" She looked up pleadingly into Kagome's eyes, who looked back with a distant dazed look. The little girl grabbed onto Kagome's skirt and tugged at it.

"Please!"

Inuyasha was getting rather tired of this little brat. "Listen kid we really don't have time for-"

"We'll come tomorrow." Kagome swiftly cut in.

" You will! Oh thank you so much Lady Kagome! I hope to see you all tomorrow...especially you Lord Inuyasha. Bye!" And with that she rushed over the hill towards the setting sun.

" STOP CALLING ME LORD!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

" Well, she certainly was an odd little girl." Sango sighed

" More like an odd little brat."

" Yes, and she made us miss are picnic and set us back two hours." Miroku said with discontentment.

" You guys are being a bunch of babies! she was only a little girl." Shippo said while shaking his head "Besides, I think she liked you Inuyasha" He added slyly.

" That's it I've had enough of you damn little runts!" Inuyasha yelled and started giving Shippo a mega noogie.

"AHH NO! INUYASHA STOP! KAGOME!"

There was no answer. Sango looked over at Kagome. She had a rather peculiar look on her face. Inuyasha noticed this too, dropping Shippo on his head, he began walking towards her.

"Oi, what with you? How could you agree to something so stupid? We don't have time for stuff like this!"

Kagome's bangs were covering her eyes and she didn't speak. Inuyasha became really worried and quickly peered over her shoulder at the book. His eyes grew wide and he didn't move.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at each other and then began walking towards the pair.

" Kagome?" Sango said softly. " Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

She looked over the book to see a page of words on the left side and on the right side a very beautifully ink drawing of Kagome leaning up and touching Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha on the other hand had an arrow in his chest and many vines growing on him. With a not so quiet gasp she realized it was the first time Inuyasha and Kagome had met! Kagome had told her about but before, but she couldn't image it would have looked so... beautiful!

" Kagome..." Sango barley whispered, shaking her friend slightly.

" What dose it say?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with scared hesitation in his voice. He could read a little, from what Kagome had taught him, but not very well.

" Inuyasha..." Kagome looked was wide eyed and had a look of confusion on her face.

" It talks about us, everything about us, our whole lives..."

_**Creepy? It should be. Review if you feel like it but I'm going to keep typing whether you like it or not, so there! Hope I see you next chapter...more like I better. 0.o**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PyroChi: Well I have graced you with another chapter haven't I? Sorry if its been a little while I'm one of those people who writes when the mood is right and time is most convenient. Anyway take it or leave it.**

**Disclaimer: Yah right.**

** Pathway to a Nightmare **

**Chapter:2**

No one made a move, no one said anything. The silence seemed to stretch into forever until Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Its just a stupid book. Anyone could have heard about that or seen one of us while we were in a village and used us in some dumb picture. Besides, that could have happened to anyone."

Shippo looked at him in doubtfully. "Highly unlikely Inuyasha. It's not everyday that someone gets pinned to a tree for fifty years."

Before Inuyasha had enough time to take in what Shippo said Miroku quickly added, "He _is_ right you know; but it could be that someone heard of what happened in Kaede's village and wrote about it." Trying to help the situation as well, Sango replied with confidence "I'm sure that's what happened."

"Does this look like a short story to you!" Kagome replied, flipping the pages of the rather thick book.

"I wonder if there are any other pretty pictures in it?" said a curious Shippo. The mention of picture seemed to snap Inuyasha back into _the_ picture from his previous draw-in state of mind.

"Wait a second, you touched my ears? You always told me you would never do anything like that!"

"Is that all you can think about right now? Five minutes ago you were saying 'It's just some stupid fairy tale, it could have happened to anyone!'" Kagome replied heatedly.

"So you admit it!"

"RGGHH! FINE THEN, I ADMIT IT! ARE YOU HAPPY YOU, INCONSIDERATE JERK!" Tears were threatening to spill out in waterfalls from Kagome's eyes. She took a few deep breaths- trying hard to control her temper.

"I Don't know why this isn't freaking any of you out like it is me!"

" Kagome…" Sango patted her friend on the back trying to comfort the girl. "Let's forget about that book for now, okay? We'll set up camp and then………."

"So, when were going to tell me it was a lie?"

" Inuyasha……"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! **You're** the one who touched **my** ears."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome promptly dropped the book on his head, turned on her heals, and stalked off into the forest.

Slowly, Inuyasha crawled up from his "sit hole", removing the book from his face. At first his face took on a rather blank state, but it soon developed into a look of sheer determination with maybe a whisper of regret?

"No way, she's not getting off that easily!" He leaped to go, but before he could Miroku grabbed his arm.

"Don't you think your being a tad malicious?" Miroku wanted to stop the situation from progressing any further- for he feared for the pending fight and split up of the couple. This would not only be bad for both parties' feelings and mental states, but it also completely diminished any hope of finding the remaining jewel shards.

Inuyasha, however, seemed to be on a one-minded ego trip. For as soon as Miroku grabbed his arm he quickly drew back in annoyance. Narrowing his eyes in an evil manner he hissed out, "Don't you think you better keep your hands to your self!" Miroku's arm went limp at both the viciousness of his friend and at the hidden meaning he knew lay behind those words. Sure his hand tended to wander a bit, but wasn't that a little uncalled for?

Inuyasha, who was completely ignoring the hurt expression on his friends face, leaped into the woods to find the annoying wench whose words still rang in his ears.

Sango sighed loudly and questioned in an exasperated tone, " Now what?"

Miroku looked over at his partner who had been rather quiet up until then. He noticed that she looked rather tired... like she could use a good…….well, lets' call it a massage...

Sango keenly spotted the perverted twinkle glowing in his eyes and made sure he got the right notion in his head before it was to late.

"Don't get any ideas monk! I'm going to go to bed…**alone**."

"Oh well, it was worth a try..." He replied with his signature lecherous charm along with a slight undertone of disappointment. And with that they both turned to set up their own sleeping quarters.

Meanwhile, Kagome had kept wandering deeper and deeper into the dense forest. The days events had been so overwhelming that at first Kagome didn't care where she was going, as long as it was far away from that idiot!

'He can such a stupid jerk sometimes! Why can't he ever just listen to me?' She carried on with these thoughts for quiet some time, trying to stop the tears that would not cease to flow from her already swollen, red eyes. Eventually, she became weary and stopped underneath a rather large tree to rest. She sat on the ground and brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them in the process. As Kagome sat, her head began to clear and she soon started to scold herself.

'How could I be such a big baby! I was so busy sulking that I got myself totally lost! Now what am I supposed to do!' she pondered over this for awhile longer, turning over different ideas in her head; ultimately making the final decision to try to find a path.

'At least that way I know I'm going somewhere.'

Desperately searching, she tripped several times and acquired many bruises and scratches in her frantic rush. When she finally met a path she almost missed it- for it was covered in eerie vines that she had never seen before. They had strange dark purple bulbs all over them and were an odd blood red color. The only thing besides the plants that marked the path was a small wooden sign that had nothing on it. Slowly, Kagome walked onto the path, being careful to step in the spaces between the peculiar plants tendrils. As Kagome walked along the trail another thing she noticed that did not seem right was the light ominous mist that seemed to hang over the area in an almost foreboding manner.

'What the heck am I doing!' She thought to herself. 'I might have a better chance just wondering around in the woods! This place gives me the creeps!'

Just as she was about to turn around and go back a sudden snap behind her sent a paralyzing chill up her spine and sent her tumbling down the path. As she tripped and stumbled over vines- praying she would come to a village soon- she came upon an opening with a rather large sign with nothing on it at the edge of it. She thought this rather odd, for that was the second sign she had seen on the path that gave no actual information to its reader. She peered through the rather dense fog coming out of the opening and, making out some houses and maybe a temple up in the distance, decided to pass through. However, as soon as she stepped onto the field she slipped in a buddle of some dark liquid. Grunting, she brought her wet hand up to her face and made a complete halt of all movement at the sight of the substance she had slipped in. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened in terror. Her hand was covered in what appeared to be blood. Fresh blood. She looked out onto the field and was met with an even more gruesome sight. Thousands of graves lay stretched out over the plane. As she peered even further she saw little fires burning on top of distant hills. Then a smell reached her nose. It was unfamiliar at first, but then she remembered; flashes of burning villages emerging in her mind. Then, did she realize that it was the scent of the burning flesh of humans and demons.

Before she could react, shadowy figures began to materialize from out of the mist. They wore shackles and chains that were covered in old and new blood. Most had sharp fangs and claws that grabbed out to reach her. She tried desperately to turn away, to get up, to do something, but it was all in vain. They continued to come towards her, staring at her with blank, black eyes that bored into her soul. They moaned in such an unbearable agony of unspeakable pain that it was almost unbearable to hear. The demons were only a couple feet away, inching closer by the second when, almost as if lighting had struck her, Kagome's body jolted alive. She scrambled to stand only to slip, head first, back onto the ground. She hit her head on something rather hard and began to loose focus.

The last thing she heard, before the darkness overcame her, was a small voice whispering in her ear. "You came."

**PyroChi: Okay this is total off topic, but I'm sick of it! These braces are coming off! Gets pliers These things hurt to damn much and they aren't making my teeth look any different!………..More on topic, this chapter was a little more horror then it started out to be. Oh well. it had to be _kinda_ scary. See you next chapter……..cuz I know I will. 0.o**

**Beta-person who has just randomly appeared::POOF: yah, tats kinda scary there...**


	3. Chapter 3

**PyroChi: Finally time to write! Hugs old, damaged, bruised, and burnt laptop I missed you! I was away at camp for a long time and then New York and then Niagara Falls and then Cedar Point and tomorrow I'm going to Chicago. Thank you to those of you who have been patient with me and thank you for the encouragements. Yah, so if you haven't noticed the story has a hint of horror. But I think of it more as necessary as violence, gore, and stuff like that. Anyway, hate it or like it your still gonna read it. **

**Disclaimer: Fine, Fine I don't own it…………………since I was honest can I have a cookie?**

**The Town With No Name**

**Chapter: 3**

" Kagome!"

" Kagome?"

"I'm sorry okay! Kagome!" Inuyasha had been searching for Kagome for hours and still had seen no sign of her. Her scent had completely vanished leaving no trail for him to follow. To make matters worse a thick, unyielding fog seemed to appear out of nowhere making it hard, even with Inuyasha's keen sight, to see five feet in front of him.

'Damn, this isn't a good sign! If I can barely see, Kagome must be stumbling around blind. Or worst she could have fallen and be really hurt.' He tried his best not to think of the worst possible predicaments Kagome could have found herself in, but the more he tried not to think about it the worse his fear became.

' And if she is it would be all my fault.' His pace slowed to a sluggish walk, his head drooping low in utter despair. He couldn't shake the thoughts and feelings away. It was hard to focus on anything but misery.

Inuyasha was so rapped up in his melancholy state that he began to wander hopping to come across a sleeping Kagome or at least some kind of clue as to wear she was. But the only thing he came across was a dark clouded path covered in eerie vines with blood purple bulbs. The fog was so thick he almost missed the path completely. He quickly looked around and sniffed the air. At first he only smelled the funky bulbs, but then a faint whiff of jasmine and vanilla! Inuyasha could recognize that scent anywhere! Kagome had been her and by the looks of this place she could really need some help!

After what seemed like a good half hour of running Inuyasha came to the edge of the road where there was a blank sign.

The sun had just started to ascend into the sky turning the still thick and peculiar fog into a haze. He peered into the haze and saw what looked like to be the outlines of huts.

" A town with no name……." he mumbled to himself.

For some reason the name stood out to him. As if it called to him on a subconscious level. Had he heard about it before? Maybe seen it somewhere? As hard as he tried to remember, he couldn't put his finger on it. Inuyasha stomped his foot and through up his hands in a fit of anger, causing the book to fall out of his hitori ( I know I spelled that one wrong.)

'That's it the book!' He remembered it from the front of the book! Quickly he flipped to the page where it listed the chapter. Fumbling a couple times and almost dropping the book once Inuyasha finally came to the chapter of the Town With No Name. As soon as he did he instantly regretted it.

Images of horrible monster doing the unimaginable things to poor soulless creatures who seemed to haunt every other page. The book dropped from Inuyasha's hands and landed with a thud in the dirt. Wait he could see the ground again! He quickly looked around and saw what appeared to be a typical village. The surprising part was everyone seemed to be up and hard at work already. The village was abuzz with people coming in and out of huts, smoke coming out of houses and market venders set up and running.

At first no one seemed to notice Inuyasha's presence, but a group of women past by heads low and stopped a couple feet away. The women were carrying bundles of wood on there backs and seemed to be

The women in front turned and lifted her head a little, but only so you could see her smile. She spoke softly and even Inuyasha had to strained hear her.

" Oh, hi there are you lost?"

" No, I'm actually looking for someone. Her name is Kagome and she's wearing a green skirt and a white shirt. Possibly very ticked off…. Still. Have you seen her?"

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, still trying to convince himself a book was just a stupid book, that there was no way this innocent village could posses such powerful demons. The site of the children playing off on the hills and the farmers hard at work made it quite the normal looking town. It almost made him forget the bizarre path he had walked to get here. That is until he saw the faces of the women.

All six of the women turned there faces upward and toward Inuyasha. The top half of there faces were covered in creepy masks with narrow eye slits. The women opened there mouths, in a devilish smirk, showing gleaming sharp teeth.

A lone girl in the middle of the group wore a straw hat that covered her face still, but when she spoke her voice was strong and reminded Inuyasha of bells.

" I don't think you want to see her." She said in a taunting voice

" All right what's going on her and where is Kagome!" Inuyasha reached for his sword but his hand was snatched away by the same vines as from the pathway. Before he could claw them away more shot up from the ground and covered his entire body. Sharp thorns dug into his skin and the smell of his own blood quickly filled his nose.

" Oh you'll only get more upset once you do and besides she's busy right now, can I take a message?" The girl curled her lips in a malevolent smile, obviously jeering him in a very child-like manner.

" What did you do to her! And what the hell is so funny!"

" Tell me. If you and that girl are so easily caught your other friends must be just as easy, no?"

Back at camp the sun just began to rise and Sango and Miroku were starting the daily routine. Get up, get packed, and get going. Only one problem, Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't returned from there little outing and it was getting late.

Sango had just finished with breakfast and was especially worried that Inuyasha hadn't come with Kagome yet. He was never one to miss a meal.

Miroku on the other hand hadn't said a word all morning seeming to be lost in thought. This made Sango even more edgy. Wishing to discuss what to do next, she tried to casually bring up the missing duo, but her voice betrayed her and it came out in an anxious, troubled tone.

" Weird they never came back last night. They've come in late before but never this late. Do you think something could have happened?"

" Well maybe they needed a little more privacy than usual." Miroku's voice was its usual even and smooth tone, hinting no sign of the eagerness.

" I highly doubt it Monk! But you really aren't worried about them?"

" I'm sure there just fine you know Kagome and -" He stopped short by the sight of a familiar girl running over the hill with arms waving and yelling frantically.

"Hey Miroku, it's the little girl from yesterday."

Seeing the panic on the girls face as she came closer Miroku and Sango got up and started to meet her. The little girl didn't even bother to stop but slammed right into them. She then latched onto there clothes and started pulling them forward while yelling at a rather fast pace.

" Please hurry! You have to come now before its to late!"

Sango was startled by the shy girls hasty actions. Sango curiously wondered if she was okay and began to question her." What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you-"

But Sango was interjected by the persistent girl struggling to get them to move. "Please, you have to come with me right away! If you don't they might really hurt them! Oh I hope they haven't killed them! They promised they wouldn't!" The girl was frantic now getting behind the pair and pushing them forward. Miroku, who was trying not to fall back on top of the poor thing, abruptly turned around and grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

" Hold on a second calm down please! What are you talking about? Who is going to kill who?"

The girl took a deep breath" Your friends are in danger! you have to come with me to my village right away!"

Miroku and Sango quickly glanced at each other.

" Okay, Shippo and Kilala stay here and guard camp. We'll be back soon. Lets go Miroku."

Kagome's eyelids were extremely heavy and her head was spinning. When she had finally mustered the strength to open her eyes she was met with a blinding pink light.

" Mph………Where am I?" Her vision was blurry and she focused her eyes she saw she was restrained by vines. Kagome peered around at her rather dim surroundings. The walls were made of old stone and parts were covered in moss and vines. The only light seemed to be coming from the soft pink glow of her restraints, and from a small window where someone was standing. The face was hard to make out against the rising sun, but as she peered closer it seemed to be a male, wearing some sort of weird mask. Kagome's eyes widened and she began to ask several questions at once. "Why am I tied up! Who are you! What do you want? How-"

" You ask to many questions human, but we can fix that." The boy never turned to face Kagome while he spoke only snapped his fingers. When he did Kagome felt her throat tighten, and when she tried to struggle it only made it worse.

" That's much better, but you are right were are my manners? Let me welcome you to the town with no name."

**PyroChi: So there, another chapter. I finished it just in time to cuz know I gotta go check a train! See you guys next chapter…………at least I better…….0.o**


End file.
